


Day 80

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 80

"That’ll be him."

Phew...

"What?"

"Ah, Mr Prince, isn’t it?"

"Yes."

"Very good to meet you."

"Yes; thank you."

"So sorry to hear about..."

"Yes...yes, very kind..."

"Shall we...?"

 

"You were right. The bacteria got into her another way."

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes."

"Right. We all set?"

"Um, yes."

"Can you...?"

"Not too close...I'm raw...from crying..."

"Oh...who's this?"

"Sekhmet. Named after the Egyptian goddess."

"How nice...was she Connie's?"

"Yes...little present from yours truly."

"Sherlock? Light reading?"

"Oh...um...two point eight..."

"Bloody hell. What do you think you’re playing at?!"

"Sorry."

"You’re like Laurel and bloody Hardy, you two. What’s going on?"

"Actually, I think we’ve got what we came for. Excuse us."

"What?"

"We’ve got deadlines."

"But you've not taken anything!"

 

"Yes! Ooh, yes!"

"You think it was the cat. It wasn't the cat."

Yes...yes it was...course it was...

"What? No, yes. Yeah, it is. It must be. It’s how they got the tetanus into her system. Its paws stink of disinfectant."

"Lovely idea..."

Aww, c'mon on...

"No, he coated it onto the paws of her cat. It’s a new pet – bound to be a bit jumpy around her. A scratch is almost inevitable. She wouldn’t have..."

"I thought of it the minute I saw the scratches on her arm, but it’s too random and too clever for the brother."

But...

"He murdered his sister for her money."

of course he did...

"He did?"

"Didn't he?"

"No. It was revenge."

What???

"Revenge? Who wanted revenge?"

"Raoul, the houseboy. Kenny Prince was the butt of his sister’s jokes, week in, week out, a virtual bullying campaign. Finally he had enough; fell out with her badly. It’s all on the webthhite. She threatened to disinherit Kenny. Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle, so..."

No....

"No, wait, wait. Wait a second..."

"What about the disinfectant, then, on the cat’s claws?"

"Raoul keeps a very clean house. You came through the kitchen door, saw the state of that floor, scrubbed to within an inch of its life. You smell of disinfectant now. No, the cat doesn’t come into it..."

Damn it..he had it figured out before I even went over...

"Raoul’s internet records do, though. Hope we can get a cab from here."


End file.
